


Hair Brings People Together

by Orchidellia



Series: Slash Funtimes [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Chest Hair, Crack, M/M, OTW Slash Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidellia/pseuds/Orchidellia
Summary: Varric is on a date with Dr. Charles Xavier. No, seriously, he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixacid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/gifts).



> Slash Game Prompt: Think of someone who is hairy. (Varric, naturally)  
> Phoenixacid's rule: They're on a blind date with Charles Xavier. You have 5-10 minutes to complete this fic.
> 
> \o/ Playing games with other tag wranglers is always fun.

"You're rather shorter than I imagined, Mr. Tethras."

Varric coughed uncomfortably and looked at Charles' wheelchair. "You're just as bald as I imagined, Wheels."

Charles let out a deep chuckle and motioned to the restaurant. "Dinner, and then some entertainment?"

The 'entertainment' was to be a play, something Dr. Xavier picked during their last chat. Varric wasn't used to going out with anyone who wasn't Bianca, crossbow or otherwise, so this would be new. It all sounded rather boring, to be honest. But he was open minded when it came to humans with superpowers. His best friend was a mage, after all.

"And from where do you hail, Mr. Tethras?"

"Varric, please. Mr. Tethras was my father, and he was a shithead. I'm from Kirkwall, city of chains, now a pile of rubble thanks to an abomination."

This date was going nowhere. It was awkward. What was there to talk about with a man who could read his mind?

"I see." 

_Oh come on,_ Varric thought. He needed something. "Don't you get cold?"

"Pardon me?"

"Cold. Your head. You're as bald as a cue-ball, Wheels. Maybe I should've given you a different nickname."

Charles thought for a second. "My head does get rather drafty, now that you mention it. A pelt like your glorious chest hair would keep me warm all winter."

Varric stroked his chest hair fondly. "If you're good, I may let you pet it when dinner's done."

Charles raised an eyebrow. "Good? My dear Mr. Tethras, what if I wish to be naughty?"


End file.
